


Bnior / 冬眠

by allabttenenbaum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allabttenenbaum/pseuds/allabttenenbaum
Summary: 他们要陷入昏沉而美好的睡眠，在冬眠之后，在冬眠之前。
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 23





	Bnior / 冬眠

林在范开始冬眠了。这太奇怪了。朴珍荣站在医院走廊，鼻间是闻多少遍都不觉舒心的双氧水气味。手里的诊断报告来回翻了三遍，韩文原来就这么难懂吗？医学用语和数字印满了四页纸，反正大致的意思是没什么毛病。  
医生向朴珍荣陈述什么都没检查出来的检查结果时，林在范坐在外头的椅子上等他。眼睛闭着，和近来的大部分时间一样，仿佛随时随地都能入睡。不知是听见开门声还是认出了自己的脚步声，朴珍荣走向他时，林在范适时地睁开眼。眨了眨，跟慢动作似的。

好像身体笃定要冬眠后，毛发也象征性地飞速生长。林在范把头发留长了，并且没有要剪短的打算。其实要说长也并不算特别长，只不过洗完澡后会变得像只长毛猫，或者英国古牧，总之是遮住了眼睛的无害动物。他将头发胡乱擦过一通，便要爬上沙发上倚着朴珍荣。  
大多数情况下，林在范什么都不做，就只是安静地贴着他的手臂坐着，偶尔会和朴珍荣一起看新出的电影。《好莱坞往事》播了二十分钟，人已沉沉睡去。体温隔着薄薄的睡衣传来，伴有呼吸的起伏。朴珍荣会叫醒他，恶狠狠地威胁道，不把头发吹干就不许上床。最后还是会因为看不过去林在范的呆滞动作而取过电吹风，站在林在范身后替他梳开长得微微发卷的头发。一小段一小段的，轻轻挠着朴珍荣尾指的头发。  
说实话，哥，头发太长了不难受吗？朴珍荣的指尖划过林在范后颈往下裸露在空气中的皮肤，按理说他的手也不冷，但细小汗毛肉眼可见地竖了起来。过了一会儿，他听见林在范应他，嗯，不难受，暖和。  
哎一古，那些毛茸茸的花帽子不够吗？还暖和。朴珍荣不客气地说道。他故意让热风往人领口里灌， 林在范却舒服得缩起了脖子。  
头发吹干后蓬松得十分喜感。林在范这会儿倒是清醒，知道要将刘海向两边拨开，露出干净的眉眼和挺直鼻梁。朴珍荣见状飞快地在他脸上啄了一下，像在奖励独自洗澡、乖巧地穿好衣服梳好头的小孩。  
在时间近乎凝固的间隙里，他寻思着自己这些日子里愈发像个驯兽师了，只不过手里没有皮鞭。光凭甜言蜜语，连哄带骗，就试图让冬眠的动物抵抗身体机能。简直和那些马戏团雇主一样狠心。林在范想睡觉时，朴珍荣都尽可能让他睡。但大家都是拿薪水的人——薪水，这个词也很有意思，好像他们是朝九晚五的上班人士，需要西装革履地奔赴水泥森林里的战场。  
可是确实要上班。朴珍荣在出门前两个小时就会定好闹钟，拍拍在自己身边睡死的人。林在范一般都没什么反应。第二个闹钟响起的时候，朴珍荣掀开整床被子。就像偶尔两人之中有谁把被子踢下床一宿，他们也能照睡不误一样，这个动作在冬天开了暖气的房间里毫无用处。于是他凑过去掐林在范的脸。  
呀，哥还不起床吗？得去练习室才行啊。需要始终贯彻的凶狠语气让他觉得自己更像黑心老板了，以至于林在范皱了皱眉的时候，不知哪来的一丝心软趁虚而入，他立即松了手。而林在范平和地带着脸上的四道手指印继续睡，剩下朴珍荣坐在床上，两臂于胸前交叉，认真地等第三个闹钟的铃声响起。  
林在范在翻身时伸手揽住朴珍荣的腰，扳不动的手劲大得让人怀疑他在装睡。他的头则径直枕到了朴珍荣腿上，上翘得一塌糊涂的头发有意或无意地蹭了蹭朴珍荣的睡衣下摆。哥没在睡觉吧？朴珍荣盯着眼前依旧平静的脸发问。林饭只是回以一声闷哼，可能是“嗯”，也可能是“哼”。朴珍荣知道，总之不是什么计划起床的积极信号。

这种状态是从什么时候开始的，朴珍荣也说不上来具体的时日。林在范的冬眠期也许是和这个冬天一起来到的。不像那些被精准播报的雨和雪，等反应过来的时候，林在范在移动路程上睡觉的时间越来越长了。朴珍荣是那个忘记带伞的人。起初以为他只是因为累而没有说话，后来有一次，朴珍荣和他坐在车厢最后一排，发现林在范只消三分钟便睡倒在自己肩头。汽车驶过减速垄，朴珍荣自觉扶住恋人往下沉的脑袋，使劲把人往自己身上拉。  
Bambam随口说起，在范哥最近的休息时间里总是在睡觉，像进入了冬眠期的动物。彼时林在范正在往嘴里塞第三个半蒸包，腮帮子鼓起。朴珍荣心想，还真的挺像：吃饱喝足，囤积脂肪，拍拍肚皮，一夜好眠。珍荣哥像等猪养膘的农场主，金有谦补充道。朴珍荣一时不知道是该先反驳猪从不冬眠，还是先怒斥怎么可以这么说兄长。  
其实林在范有练习或行程时倒是个正常人类，只不过得经历缓冲的过程，好从冬眠的状态中暂时抽离。有时靠的是朴珍荣一掌盖在他后背上，宛如拍打一台老化的台式电脑。大多数情况下能换来林在范一个激灵，整个人顿时清醒了九分。后遗症是林在范在接下来的一天都会扮作负伤病人，能得寸进尺则得寸进尺——这种时候脑子还蛮灵光，真遗憾；也有曲线救国的方式。比如在离开休息室前交换一个急匆匆的吻。朴珍荣的本意是速战速决，却禁不住林在范将自己唇上的口红一点一点吞咽下肚。他在两人交缠的喘息声里捏住那只每次都意图往衬衫里钻的手，分神地想着还好口红没有毒。或许不该那么斩钉截铁，该说大概是没有毒的，林在范这不活得挺好，准能长命百岁。这样一来也有副作用，林在范在接下来的每一秒都会变得极其缠人。这么说也不大公平。毕竟朴珍荣自己的手还会不知不觉地摸上林在范颈侧，将私底下的癖好暴露得一干二净。他们像在进行一场无意识的拉锯赛，至少还有期盼着准点下班的默契，姑且算是讲和。房门一关就是瑞士中立。

冬眠、冬眠、冬眠。这个以闭音结尾的单词，连发音都短而安静。朴珍荣躺在床上看着眼前林在范逐渐靠近的脸，不自觉地念了三遍，直到林在范的呼吸也喷至他脸上。谁知道第四个闹钟的聒噪铃声是他还是林在范关掉的。谁也不知道他为什么自觉地抱紧了林在范覆上来的身体。借了从深色窗帘缝隙逃逸进来的光线，朴珍荣看见林在范眼神清醒。  
林在范喜欢从嘴唇开始，他也喜欢。那用来咀嚼食物的牙齿会轻轻磨着他的下唇，犹如进食准备。上唇、下唇与舌头，吮吸时发出粘腻声响，喉咙有隐约的低吟。林在范像罪人又像施洗约翰，在他额头、眉心、眼皮与耳朵上烙下认真的吻。朴珍荣在家里总穿着长袖的棉质睡衣，而林在范一年四季都只套一件单薄T恤。他伸手解开睡衣上的纽扣。目前还不怎么碍事，反正只有一二三四五颗，他相信林在范等得起。贴近彼此皮肤的那一瞬间，朴珍荣轻叹出声。林在范的体温比任何时候都更明显地烧着他的身体。光凭一个紧实的拥抱，也足够令他生起有关完满的联想。满月、最后一块拼图、浮至杯沿的啤酒沫。  
有人的嘴唇和手永远滚烫，徘徊于恋人的身体，这是一种尚未完满。两人的性器早已直直地贴在彼此的小腹上，在小幅度的摩擦下越来越硬，直到顶端分泌的透明液体不知羞耻地混在一起。林在范一只手摩挲着他腰窝上的两个浅坑。另一只手扣着他的手，往他身后探去。塞进第一根手指前，林在范按压入口处褶皱的动作轻柔，让朴珍荣按捺不住地低吟。林在范的头抵在他脸旁，含着他的耳垂说些只言片语，声音很沉，像梦话，或者是催眠的咒语。珍荣啊、珍荣啊。珍荣儿。在台上唱歌的人不该利用自己好听的声音，但他还是受蛊惑般地跟着放入自己的手指。穴口被揉得微微张开，窄而热甬道渐渐容纳了两个人缓慢抽动的手指，更深处是虚空。他偶尔会抱怨林在范过分耐心的开拓，但是煎熬却又享受。他的恋人手上长有一层薄薄的茧，撒下密密匝匝的快感。  
朴珍荣的双腿敞开，大腿根部因身下的动作而绷紧。林在范这时弯下身去含住他的阴茎，吞吐时上颚一阵阵压着铃口，把柱身舔得一片湿亮。林在范抬眼看他，嘴边还挂着暧昧的银丝。他从尾椎处升起一股射精的欲望。他也确实射了。浊白液体泄了林在范一手，皆被林在范抹在自己那更显狰狞的性器上，热腾腾地抵在入口。  
进来了？林在范分明从容得很，还象征性地问他。不然呢，难道他会说不要吗？朴珍荣咬着嘴唇点点头，哥快点。话刚落下，顺利进入了一节的阴茎将穴口撑开，浅浅地抽插着。再进来一点。朴珍荣催促道，接着便抬起手臂遮住眼。是的，他还保有难为情的权利。他听见头顶上方传来扑哧一笑的声音，脸涨得更红。  
林在范多狡猾。半个小时前还是一头冬眠中的巨兽，收起了尖锐的牙齿和利爪，要在睡眠中安然度过整个冬天。不过是睁眼与对视的短暂瞬间，朴珍荣自认没有给出奇怪的信号。林在范坐起身来，头发仍乱七八糟，便从耳朵开始亲他。无须询问，或者说落在耳廓上的第一个吻就是询问，而朴珍荣扶着他后颈的手是默许的回应。每当这种时候，他都会觉得他们之间有着多么吊诡的默契。  
吃下整根阴茎时，填满与被填满，两人同时发出了舒服的喟叹。林在范轻轻拨开他遮在眼前的手，林在范凑上来和他接吻，唾液沿着嘴角失魂落魄地往下淌，身下的动作却又重又狠，床晃动起来吱呀作响。朴珍荣只好埋进他肩窝处，又将他抱得更紧些，试图在船身被骇浪打得支离破碎时攀住令人安心的船桅。他们在暖气充足的房间里做爱，黏糊糊的汗粘满彼此的身体，一切都滚烫得像是融化的前兆。  
射精的时候，林在范箍住他的手勒得他几近透不过气来，如同要把他揉进自己的身体。他只能扬长了脖子，战栗着，双目失神地接纳这一彻底的交融仪式。交融。他感受到后穴的肿胀与液体的流动，他预料到交合处的一塌糊涂。他趴在林在范肩上喘气，甚至听见了两人重叠的心跳。林在范在抚摸他的后背，仿佛安抚受惊的动物，而他仍在想象交融，温柔的或剧烈的。  
他们躺在床上，四目相对。熟悉的眉眼和身体，此时还要用眼神用手指描摹一遍。林在范食指点在他鼻尖，嘴角弯起，问他，要接着睡觉吗？  
我们现在这样会不会太奢侈了？朴珍荣假意维持理智地反问道。  
好像有一点。那要起床吗？  
不要，毕竟是冬眠期。  
越过林在范的肩膀，朴珍荣从墙上的镜子里看见一截他们交缠在一起的小腿。阳光在冬天里都温吞了许多，轻轻巧巧倒在床脚的灰色床单上，然后才悠闲地爬上他们仍赤裸的腿腹。他用后脚跟磨了磨林在范的脚踝。他们无缘由地发笑。他们要陷入昏沉而美好的睡眠，在冬眠之后，在冬眠之前。什么都无法侵扰这些近乎无限绵长的温存。


End file.
